1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods of olefin polymerization. More particularly, embodiments described relate to feed stream purification prior to olefin polymerization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Newer polymerization catalysts have the unique ability to produce polymers having product properties that have not been previously obtained. Those polymerization catalysts are typically expensive and highly sensitive to impurities in the feed streams. Impurities in the feed streams poison or otherwise deactivate the polymerization catalysts, thereby significantly decreasing the catalyst activity and performance. As such, the presence of impurities dramatically increases production costs and is a detriment to product quality. There is a need, therefore, for a cost-effective way to remove impurities in the feed streams prior to polymerization.